Snowballs
by DrakeGirl-San
Summary: I always wanted to see him smile... Oneshot, light OkixKai


**(A/N) **Drake here! _Revirement _has hit a speed bump, so the next chapter won't be up for a while. Instead, I give you a random, light OkiXKai oneshot :P It's in Kai's POV, features my version of Oki unmasked, and Lika just being a cute kid.

------

**Snowballs**

It started early in the morning. My little sister, Lika, saw the newest blanket of snow when she woke up this morning and begged me to go play in it. She has the best puppy-dog pout in Wep'keer, so I caved in easily. She attempted to build a snowman larger that our home, made an igloo, snow-angels, and other snow-related activities. She was certainly enjoying herself. I sat on the doorstep, watching her frolic in the snow. After the Ark of Yamato returned to the heavens, the cold was a bit more bearable, and we didn't have to use our masks as often (We only wear them to protect our faces during blizzards).

Then, to my secret pleasure, Oki stopped by. After returning Kutone to the altar in front of Ezofuji, he had begun visiting the village a little more often. His face was also unmasked, more mature that the one I vaguely remembered from my childhood. His skin is tan despite the cold and cloudy climate, save for his pink scar that trails across his left eyebrow from his early days in swordsmanship. His nose is long and pointed, his chin small and slender, and his elegant eyes a lovely crimson. It's a pity he hides his face behind a mask all the time.

Lika was excited to see him, as was I, and asked him to play with her in the snow. After having the most epic snowball fight in all of Nippon (Lika couldn't land a single snowball on him. He'd either dodge or slice it in mid-air with his sword, much to her dismay), he rested against a tree and watched Lika as she played. I should've been watching Lika as well, but I couldn't take my attention away from him. His posture was relaxed against the tree, but his face troubled me. It was blank, expressionless, as if he wasn't even real. My, that's a mortifying thought.

I always wanted to see him smile. He hardly smiled when we were kids, and that was quite a time ago. If he smiled now, I'd bet he'd be even more handsome.

Gaining some courage to talk to him, I raised myself from the doorstep and hesitantly make my way to him. He knew I was there, but his eyes didn't make contact with mine. "Oki?" I asked him, hoping he's in the mood to talk.

"Hmn?" He mumbles, still watching Lika.

I scrambled my brain for a topic. "What brought you to the village today?!" Ack, I said it to fast.

"Samickle wanted to speak with me." He replied with flat tone, shrugging slightly and closing his eyes. "Why do you care?"

Ouch. "Just curious." I laughed.

"Hmm." He mumbled again.

_'Okay, I'll try a different subject.' _I thought. "H-how's your swordsmanship coming along?" Shoot, I stuttered.

He lowered his head, like he was deep in thought. Or maybe just annoyed. "Fine." His eyes opened again, this time looking straight at mine.

"Oh, that's great!" I gave him a big grin.

His eyes flashed past me unexpectedly, his eyes and expression alert. My grin faded, and my face became confused.

Before I could ask Oki what the matter was, something cold an icy smacks the back of my head. I twisted around and found my little sister ducking behind a wall of snow, a large pile of snowballs nearby.

"Lika!" I began to scold. I already live in this stuff, I don't need it nested in my hair.

But before I could start lecturing her, I heard an unfamiliar chuckle coming from behind me. I glanced up at path leading to Samickle's and Kemu's houses, but no one was up there. I looked at the stairway leading to the snowball playground – nobody there. Was it …?

Oki had his hand over his mouth, coughing a little. Though I could've sworn I saw some blush at the corner of his eyes. Although, it was probably because of the cold-

Another frozen ball flew into my head with a loud SMACK!

"Stop, Lika!" I shouted, turning my head to the little girl.

This time it was a laugh I heard. I twisted my head back to Oki, catching him making a small laugh behind his glove.

Smack!

"LIKA!" I was getting dizzy from all this spinning and twisting!

Smack!

An explosion of powder fell in front of my face, stunning me for a fraction of a second. That snowball didn't come from Lika.

Oki was looking in an opposite direction, trying to look innocent or clueless.

I heard Lika gather more snow to form another snowball. I turned to her again (BAD IDEA). "Don't even-!"

SMACK!

The entire backside of my head was covered in snow. "Where in Nippon were you hiding that?!" I shouted at Oki.

Oki couldn't hold a straight face any longer. He exploded into a fit of laughter, hugging at his sides and sliding down against the tree. I lost my anger for a moment, listening to his laughter and watching him smile. It was astonishing.

His laughter settled after a while. He grinned at me, his expression light. It was nice to see him so relaxed like this. Usually, Oki keeps his distance from others, showing hardly any emotion, telling nothing about his interests, never revealing likes or dislikes. It's like there's a wall separating him from the rest of the world. To take a step beyond that wall – it's amazing to see the real Oki.

I laughed as warm fluid rushed to my cheeks.

Then Oki's smile turned into a devious smirk. He stood up, a snowball in each hand.

---

**(A/N) **Bwahaha! 8D That was fun writing! I hope I did it justice, I'm from Arizona and it doesn't snow much here in the city ^^; I also have a picture of my Unmasked!Oki on my DA, so you can see it there if you'd like!


End file.
